Suljettuna Rusettiin
by Hinamatsuri
Summary: Ivan on joutunut mielisairaalaan, ja hänen rakastettunsa Wang Yao on murhattu. Poliisit Arthur Kirkland ja Alfred F. Jones alkavat tutkia tapausta, ja sekaantuvat haluamattaan hullujen joukkoon.


Tällästä tänään... Kouluun tehty läksy, kauhua pitäis olla, mutta trilleriltä vaikuttaa.. Kiitos kaikille kavereille betaamisesta ^^

* * *

Wang Yao ärähti, oli tulossa pimeää, ja paljon oli tekemättä. 'En millään ehdi tekemään kaikkea tänään...', hän ajatteli. Pian Yao kääntyi, luuli nähneensä vilaukselta Ivanin.

"I-Ivan...?" hän kysyi. Yhtäkkiä hänellä välähti. Ivanhan on mielisairaalassa. Joten, tämä ei olisi voinut olla hän.

Ivan Braginski, venäläinen herrasmies, oli Wang Yaon rakastettu. Mutta kolmisen vuotta sitten hän joutui mielisairaalaan virolaisen Eduard von Bockin ja latvialaisen Raivis Galanten murhaamisesta rautaputkella ja suomalaisen Tino Väinämöisen raiskauksesta. Myös sen lisäksi hän uhkasi räjäyttää maailman ydinaseilla.

Yao oli päässyt ovelle asti ja avasi sen. Talo oli täyden kaaoksen vallassa.

"Hm?", hän ihmetteli. Yao jatkoi matkaansa kohti keittiötä, mutta matka jäi lyhyeen, kun joku kolautti häntä rautaputkella ja pahoinpiteli hänet.

Seuraavana päivänä, noin puolilta päivin, olivat poliisit Yaon talon edessä.

"Jaa-a, sinuna en olisi liian varma. Tämä voi hyvin olla Hullu-Ivanin tekosia", blondi, lyhyempi poliisi tuhahti.

"Aijai, Arthur hyvä. Vaikka oletkin britti, ja minä amerikkalainen, se ei tarkoita että olisit oikeassa. Hän ei voi olla syypää tähän. Ainakin Im Young Soon mukaan", pitempi blondi naurahti.

"Häneen ei voi ain-", Arthur sai sanottua, mutta Francis keskeytti hänet:  
"Keskittykkää nyt tapaukseen, helvetti soikoon! Menkää nyt vaikka tapaamaan sitten äpäät..."

"Tule jo, Alfred!", Arthur huusi.

'Tästä ei tule helppoa... Olimme Ivanin kanssa joskus hyvätkin ystävät', Alfredin päässä pyöri tämä ajatus.

Mielisairaala, mihin he olivat matkalla, oli paikan tarvallisin, mutta vaarallisin. Paikassa säilyettiin näet vaarallisimpia rikollisia.

Saapuessaan rantaan, mistä koneet lähtivät kohti saarta, heitä odotti Ludwig, mielisairaalan päävartija. He nousivat autostaan, mutta Ludwig ei sanonut sanaakaan, vaan nosti molemmat poliisit koneeseen, myös itsensä, ja kone nousi ilmaan.

"M-mitä tuo oli olevinaan?!" Arthur huusi.

"Arthur! Hiljaa!" Alfred komensi. Arthurin katso kääntyi kohti Alfredia, ja tämä tuhahti.

"Varoitan teitä jo näin etukäteen", Ludwig sanoi, "potilaamme ovat vaarallisia, ja hyvin herkkiä, joten kaikki mahdolliset aseet jätätte portille. Turvallisuussyistä."

Arthur ja Alfred nyökkäsivät. Turha väittää vastaan asiasta, mikä on totta.

"Kaksi minuuttia laskeutumiseen", pilotti huudahti. Kaikki kiinnittivät vyönsä, ja poliisit antoivat aseensa Ludwigille, varmuuden vuoksi. Kone laskeutui ja kaikki astuivat ulos koneesta.

"Nyt se on menoa sitten...", Alfred mietti.

"Mitä tarkoitat?", Arthur ihmetteli.

"Tunsin vain Ivanin joskus.. Ei muuta", Alfred hymyili. Joku tuli juosten kohti juuri heitä.

"L-Luudwiiiiggg!", henkilö huusi ja valitti.

"Mitä nyt, Feliciano?", Ludwig kysyi pidellessään Felicianoa harteillaan. Mutta Feliciano vain itki. Pian toinenkin tuli paikalle.

"Suo anteeksi pikkuveljeni puolesta. Hän yrittää sanoa, että Ivan on karannut huoneestaan, ja löytyi osasto viiden takaa. Murhattuna", Felicianon veli käänsi veljensä valitukset.

"K-kiitos, Lovino...", Ludiwig änkytti ja kääntyi poliisien puoleen, "Ette voi siis haastatella häntä. Olen pahoillani."

"Mitä on tapahtunut?", Lovino kysäisi.

"Wang Yao murhattiin viime yönä", Arthur sanoi.

Feliciano, ja Lovino nyökkäsivät järkyttyneinä, ja lähtivät matkaansa. Yhtäkkiä Alfredin puhelin soi.

"Alfred F. Jones puhelimessa"

Puhelun toisessa päässä oli Francis. Hän selitti jotain vaaleahiuksisesta työstä, rusetista ja rautaputkesta. Sen kuului iso kohadus, huuto ja outoa ääntä, joka muistutti kovasti kolinaa, sitten puhelu katkesi.

"Kuka siellä oli?"

"F-F-Fran-c-cis...", Alfred änkytti. Arthur tuijotti suu auki pariaan. Francis oli siis kuollut, kuten todennäköisesti nuori korealainen todistajakin.

"Tämä menee jo pelottavaksi... ", Alfred suorastaan pelkäsi, "Pitäisiköhän meidän palata...?"

"Meillä on kyllä yksi, jota teidän kannattaisi haastatella. Nimittäin Gilbert Weillschmidt", Ludwig sanoi, "pikkuveljeni"

"Pikkuveljesi...?" Vargasin veljekset Lovino ja Feliciano sanoivat yhteen ääneen.

Ludwig johti poliisit Weillschmidtin huoneeseen, ja ilmoitti pikkuveljelleen.

"Apua! Kyttiä! Piilota minut, nelipää!" Gilbert tarttui veljestään kiinni.

"Pikkuveljeni elää omaa elämäänsä, joten leikimme vain mukana", Ludwig irroitti veljensä kädet, ja kääntyi taas poliisien puoleen.

"Joten, mitä apua hänen haastattelemisestaan on?" Alfred kysyi.

"Hän auttoi Ivania murhassa ja raiskauksessa", Ludwig selvästikin häpesi veljeään.

"Ymmärrän", Arthur sanoi.

"Halusimme pitää seuraavan tiedon salassa, mutta sanon sen nyt teille", Ludwig kuiskasi. Molemmat poliisit kääntyivät tämän vartijan puoleen.

"Ivan raiskasi hänet jälkeenpäin. Gilbert sekosi sen jälkeen. Olen vain huolissani hänestä"

"Tietenkin olet. Olen itsekin huolissani omasta veljestäni. Viettää aikansa ruotsalaisen kanssa, ja hänen 'vaimonsa', tai muuten olla se, jonka Ivan raiskasi kolme vuotta sitten", Arthur yritti hymyillä, mutta Peteristä puhuminen ei koskaan saanut häntä hymyilemään, päinvastoin, itkemään. Arthur pidätti kyyneleitään.

"Arthur...", Alfred halasi pariaan, piritääkseen häntä. Takaata kuului kolahdus, ja ovi meni kiinni. Oven takaa kuului taas sitä samaa kolinaa:  
"Kolkolkolkol..."

Kaikki kolme huusivat yhteen ääneen, ja Arthur kaivoi hätäisesti puhelimen taskustaan, ja soitti Roderch Edelsteinille, apulaiselleen.  
"Edelstein puhelimessa..."

"K-kuule, E-E-E-Edels-s-stein. Viitsisitkö l-lähteä katsomaan Y-Y-Yaon talolle...?" Arthur änkytti puhelimessa.

"Se on selvä se, pomo. Miksi muuten änkytät?" Roderich kysyi. Hän ei ollut ennen kuullut pomonsa änkyttävän. Tämä oli "liian tyylikäs brittiläinen herrasmies". Roderich oli päässyt autolleen ja lähti ajamaan kohti Wang Yaon taloa.  
"Onneksi on vielä valoista... Hetkinen... Rusetti?" Roderich huomasi rusetin maassa.

"Tuohan on Natalya Arlyskayan rusetti...", hän nousi autostaan, ja nosti rusetin käteensä, "parasta mennä tapaamaan Natalyaa". Roderich lähti ajamaan autollaan kohti Ivanin pikkusiskon taloa.

Päästyään sinne, Roderich koputti oveen, ja veriselle Natalyalle tuli kiire.

"T-tulen ihan pian...!" Natalya huusi vessasta. 'Pakko saada tämä veri pois...'. Hän sai idean. Hän otti verise vaatteensa pois, kastoi hiuksensa, ja vaihtoi kylpytakin päälleen. Natalya huomasi rusettinsa puuttuvan, ja hätääntyi. 'R-rusettini! Mutta nyt ei ole aikaa etsiä sitä.'. Natalya meni avaamaan oven.

"Roderich...? Mitä sinä täällä?" hän kysyi. Roderich kaivoi esille rusetin, ja näytti sitä Natalyalle.

"Olisiko tämä sinun?" Roderch hymyili. Natalya hätääntyi. Se oli hänen rusettinsa.

Samaan aikaan Arthur ja Alfred laskuetuivat koneella vastarannalle.

"Oli se hyvä, että hoitaja avasi oven". Alfred hymyili. Arthur ei vastannut, vaan kaivoi taskustaan puhelinta, jossa oli viesti.

" Roderichiltä tuli viesti. Menemme Ivanin pikkusiskon luo", hän sanoi naamansa kiinni kännykän näytössä.

"Ja sisko olisi?" Alfred ei tuntunut tietävän mitään Ivanista, vaikka on viettänyt koko lapsuutensa hänen kanssaan.

"Natalya Arlyskaya", Arthur sanoi, naama vieläkin kiinni kännykän näytössä, "miten joku osaa käyttää näitä?!?"

Alfred naurahti. Arthur oli vanhanaikainen hölmö. Laskeutumisen jälkeen, Arthur ja Alfred juoksivat autolle, ja ajoivat Natalyan luo.

"Natalya. Älä tee tätä!" Roderich huusi.

"Tapan itseni, jos haluan. Isoveljeni tähden!" Natalya huusi. Tämä oli taas niitä hetkiä, joka ei tarkoita hyvää.

"N-Natalya.."

"Kolkolkolkol...", Natalya sanoi ja veti aseen liipaisimesta.

"Tuo oli se sama ääni, kuin siellä mielisairaalassa...", Alfred totesi.

"Asia on ratkaistu, ja homma kasassa, mennään kotiin", Arthur sanoi. Oli päivä toki raskas. Vain yö oli raskaanpi. Natalya oli kironnut molemmat poliisit, sekä Arthurin että Alfredin, ja nämä molemmat kuolivat yöllä sydänkohtauksiin. Ja sen jälkeen joka yö sekä mielisairaalassa, että Yaon talossa kuului sama ääni:  
"Kolkolkol..."


End file.
